


come on, put your moon in my sun (and set me on fire)

by SexyCoinkiDicks



Series: It's Rather Like Being a Bloody Werewolf, Isn't It? [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (sort of), Alpha Dirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Todd, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyCoinkiDicks/pseuds/SexyCoinkiDicks
Summary: Todd and Dirk's first time- everything doesnotgo off without a hitch.Part of my Brotzly Omegaverse series- stories uploaded as I write them, mostly out of chronological order, but can all be read as stand-alone one-shots.





	come on, put your moon in my sun (and set me on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd come out of lurking in this fandom to fast-track myself to hell and hit every kink tree on the way down, starting with my problematic fave: omegaverse. Seeing as the only such fics I've seen so far are alpha Todd/omega Dirk, I felt compelled to offer my preferred alternative.
> 
> Title from 'Come Under The Covers' by Walk The Moon- I love them and will probably end up using them a lot for titles in this 'verse.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I profit from this work or any derivative works based upon them- I just like to play with them from time to time<3

When he thinks about it- _really_ thinks about it- he supposes this is always where they were headed. It was pretty much inevitable.

 

Still, if you'd told Todd six months ago that he'd soon be sprawled out on the couch, hands buried in Dirk Gently’s soft hair to hold him close as he gave him the most _mind-melting_ blowjob of his life so far, he'd have laughed in your face and then gone for a sad pity wank in the supply closet.

 

_“Fuck,”_ he gasps, back arching as Dirk does something absolutely goddamn  _sinful_ with his tongue.

 

“That's the general idea,” Dirk mumbles around his cock, which should be fucking illegal, frankly. He removes his lips with a wet _pop,_ looking up at Todd with wide eyes. “If that's alright, of course!”

 

Todd rolls his eyes. Yet more proof that Dirk couldn't take a hint even if you literally shoved it down his throat. “Yes, yes, I'm alright, I'm _more_ than alright, just- just get on with it already.” _Before I come in your mouth after an embarrassingly quick blowjob._

 

Dirk, ignoring his irritation, beams as he clambers back up his body, claiming his lips in a kiss that leaves him weak at the knees. “So bossy,” he murmurs fondly, nuzzling into Todd's cheek.

 

They've been kissing every day for nearly two weeks now, and it still leaves Todd breathless. “Just- Christ, just _fuck_ me already,” he huffs, wrapping his legs tight around Dirk's hips, drawing him in. They slot together perfectly, Dirk safely cradled between his thighs, the hard bulge in his pants pressed beneath him, tracing rough, maddening lines of sensation along his sensitive skin with every tiny, unconscious grind of his hips.

 

Dirk's breath stutters, and Todd feels bad for a second- he keeps forgetting this is new territory for Dirk, keeps forgetting that he's supposed to be taking it slow, being gentle, showing his inexperienced alpha the ropes.

 

Then Dirk, in a flash of fucking genius, grabs Todd by the thighs and hauls him down the couch, pressing him down against it with his entire body as he drapes himself over him like a living blanket and starts to rut shallowly against him, and Todd feels a lot less bad.

 

He groans, burying his face in Dirk's neck, filling himself with that scent that's so uniquely _Dirk_ \- vanilla, leather, that ridiculous fruity shampoo he stole from Farah once and then kept on buying for himself, all mingled in with the hot, comforting musk that's not quite like any other alpha Todd's ever smelled. He can feel his own blood singing out in response, hear Dirk grunt as he greedily inhales the answering pheromones. He can feel the heat building in his abdomen, and lower; he shifts his hips against the hot, sticky feeling of pooling slick between his thighs.

 

“Todd,” Dirk grunts, hand going for his belt. “Are you sure?”

 

Todd nods into his neck, running a hair through his hair. “Yeah. Yeah, just- no biting. I'm not- I mean- I don't want-”

 

“Of course,” Dirk murmurs, kissing the side of his head. “Of course, that's a whole other- whole other situation, really. It's okay, I won't. I promise.”

 

Todd nods, sighing gratefully as Dirk undoes his belt. He doesn't take off his pants- which are already damp from Todd's slick and his own precome and way too fucking distracting right now-, just unfastens them, reaching into his open fly to shove aside his underwear and take himself in hand, drawing his straining cock into the light.

 

As his hand flicks up down his length, spreading precome with his fingertips, Todd can pretty much feel any semblance of rational thinking abandon him. He whimpers and grunts, rocking up against Dirk, reveling in the tantalising drag of his cock against his own. “ _Dirk,”_ he pleads- and he can't believe he's already fucking _pleading_ but… to say he's been having a dry spell lately doesn't even begin to cover it. “Please…”

 

Dirk nods, nuzzling Todd's face as he drops his hand, exploring cautiously, curiously with his fingers, dipping into Todd's entrance and humming thoughtfully when they come away slippery with slick. “Is- is that normal?”

 

Todd blushes, looking off to the side. “It, uh… doesn't usually happen that fast, but. Yeah.”

 

And then, because Dirk will start preening like a peacock if Todd gives him a chance to feel smug, he wiggles his hips in the most distracting way possible. “Hurry up.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Dirk tuts, shaking his head as he puts a hand on Todd's thigh and pushes, opening him up to get a better look at what he's working with. “Impatient.”

 

“ _You…_ are calling _me_ impatient?”

 

Dirk considers it a moment, the movement of his fingers in Todd taking on a slow, ponderous pace. “Oh, beg your pardon- did you want to… slow down?”

 

Todd. Was going to fucking _strangle_ him. “Dirk-!”

 

Dirk doesn't give him a chance to complain- suddenly he's abandoning the slow movements, making short work of the prep with fast, probing strokes, jerking Todd's cock in time with his thrusts, and it's all Todd can do not to arch entirely off the goddamn couch. “Oh my-!”

 

“Good thing I'm impatient too,” Dirk huffs, kissing the corner of Todd's mouth as he works him open on his fingers.

 

Todd just grunts in response, rolling his hips helplessly against Dirk's hand. Hands. Both his hands, working him from both ends, driving him fucking _crazy._ “Dirk, please,” he gasps, digging his fingernails into his alpha’s shoulders- and trying not to freak out about mentally referring to Dirk as ‘his alpha’. “ _Do it._ I'm ready, just- _please._ ”

 

Finally, _finally,_ Dirk nods, removing his fingers and getting himself comfortably settled on top of Todd- who does _not_ miss the way he sniffs his slick-soaked fingers and _rubs them against his neck,_ smearing Todd's scent against his own glands and fucking hell is it possible to come from sight alone?! Except he isn't going to get a chance to because Dirk is pushing Todd's thigh aside with his palm, guiding himself in, rubbing the blunt head of his cock against Todd's entrance. It's a warning- it's a question. A question they both already know the answer to.

 

Todd props himself up on his elbows, nuzzles into Dirk's neck softly, reassuringly. “It's okay,” he says, voice thick. Dirk's scent, his body, his weight wrapped around him, pressed on top of him, it's- it's overwhelming. In just… the best possible way. “It's okay, Dirk. We're ready.”

 

He doesn't know what possesses him to say ‘we’ this time, but he feels Dirk relax into him, hot breath ruffling his hair. He nods, nosing into it, taking a deep, fortifying gulp of Todd's scent as he steadies his hip and slowly, _slowly,_ pushes in.

 

Todd can't help it. He whines. He whines into Dirk's neck, rocking into him, into the hard, hot pressure of his cock, into the warmth of his body, into the sweat and safety, into the stretch and the feeling of fullness. It's been so long, _so fucking long,_ since he felt this full. So long since he had another person hold him, envelope him. Always betas, or other omegas. People who aren't a threat- people who will never take him as far as he can go. People he doesn't have to keep his guard up for, who don't muddy his judgement. People who are _safe._

 

_“Todd,”_ Dirk rasps, voice strangled as he bottoms out, filling Todd to the brim. “Oh, my- _god,_ you- you feel-”

 

Dirk feels safe.

 

He also feels hot, and immediate. Intense and all-encompassing, sweet, spicy, risky, unpredictable. He feels like a mistake waiting to happen- or like the best decision of his life.

 

“Yeah,” Todd murmurs, burying his face in him, surrounding himself with their entwining scents. “You, too…”

 

For a while they just lie there, frozen in time, in sensation, drinking each other in with heavy, laboured breaths.

 

Then Todd pulls himself together enough to realise this isn't really gonna get them anywhere.

 

“Dirk,” he says softly, stroking his hair. “This, uh- this works a lot better when you move.”

 

“Oh! Right, yes, let me just-” he groans in the back of his throat as he adjusts his hips, slipping out halfway. He rocks back in almost instantly, rubbing his nose against Todd's. “Nope. No, miss you too much.”

 

Todd rolls his eyes. “Dork,” he swats his shoulder. “C’mon, get on with it.”

 

Dirk snorts. “That's romantic.”

 

“Dirk, I swear to god, move your dick or I'm gonna-”

 

He doesn't know _what_ he's gonna do, and he doesn't need to think of something because Dirk captures his mouth in a hot, hungry kiss, pulls out, and snaps forcefully back in without warning.

 

Todd is _not_ proud of how loudly he moans.

 

The sound urges Dirk on, triggering an answering grunt that's almost a growl- it's just about the most _alpha_ noise he's ever made and Todd does not want to think about the shiver it sends down his spine- and another deep, hard thrust. And another. He's picking up his pace, but not too fast- he isn't compromising depth for speed and _god,_ Todd can feel every impact from head to toe, rattling his senses, taking him apart piece by piece.

 

It's fucking _amazing._

 

He whimpers, digging his heels into Dirk's lower back. _“Jesus,”_ he gasps, head flopping back onto the armrest. Dirk matches the noise, burying his face in Todd's neck as he fucks him, hard and deep, filling him, _consuming_ him.

 

“Todd, you're-” Dirk giggles breathlessly, nosing against his pulse point. “ _God,_ you're- you're _perfect.”_

 

“That-” says Todd, turning his face into the armrest- he can feel the heat rushing to it. “That's- that's the pheromones talking. You'll get used to it.”

 

“No,” says Dirk, without a second’s hesitation, shaking his head against Todd's neck. “It's not that, it's- it's _you,_ ” he breathes, almost reverently. “There's something about _you_ , Todd Brotzman.”

 

Todd wants to disagree. He really does.

 

But it's kind of hard to form a coherent argument when you're being pounded relentlessly into the couch cushions by the alpha who's been driving you crazy for half a year. “Ngh,” he manages, which really isn't gonna convince anyone- least of all Dirk, who's too nice for his own good and also high as a kite on the pheromone feedback loop they've got going on.

 

“Shush,” Dirk mumbles into his skin, inhaling deeply.

 

It's not an order, he's not doing a commanding alpha voice- heck, Todd doesn't even know if he _has_ one.

 

He obeys anyway.

 

God. He's so _screwed._

 

For a few minutes, no words are exchanged. The sound in the room falls entirely to grunts, whimpers and whines, the squeak of leather and the creak of wood, the slap of skin on skin. Mostly Todd is turned on by the heady symphony of sensation- but a part of him wishes he'd taken a moment to put on some Snowmine before he let Dirk pin him down.

 

And then he hears something else. Something close to his ear, so faint, barely a sound at all- he'd have missed it entirely if his senses weren't in overdrive. “Are- are you grinding your teeth?”

 

Dirk starts, shoulders jolting a little under Todd's hands. “Um,” he says, sounding pretty sheepish. “Yes. Sorry.”

 

“Are you… okay?”

 

“Yes! Yes, it's just… difficult. Keeping myself from…” he clears his throat and snaps his teeth lightly beside Todd's ear. “You know.”

 

“Oh,” Todd says weakly, nodding. “Cool.”

 

It's the best response he can manage. It feels like… like he's short-circuiting, or something. He's pinned down, surrounded by Dirk, his scent, his uniquely sweet alpha musk, filled up and hemmed in and being driven higher, _higher_ , affected and dominated with an intensity he's never felt before, an intensity he's embarrassed to acknowledge. It'd be fucking incredible even one-sided, but Dirk…

 

Dirk is barely controlling himself.

 

Every growl and grunt of pleasure, every brush of his lips against Todd's neck- it's distraction. Distraction from how much he wants to bite down. Mark Todd, claim him, _keep_ him. Latch on like he never wants to let go.

 

Honestly? It scares Todd shitless.

 

It also turns him on more than just about anything else in his life.

 

“Todd,” Dirk grunts, tangling his hand in Todd's hair. “I'm- I'm not sure how long I can-”

 

“S’okay,” says Todd, throat tight as he rubs Dirk's shoulders, runs his hands across his back, his neck. “It's okay, Dirk, just- let go. I'm here.”

 

Dirk moans- a sound so pornographic it almost makes Todd come on the spot- and pins Todd's hips with his other hand, pulling out further and slamming in decisively, building to something, throwing all his remaining stamina at the big finish. Once. Twice. Three ti-

 

“ _Ow!”_ Todd yelps, flinching back as Dirk thrusts in and bottoms out much, _much_ sooner than anticipated.

 

“What on-” Dirk groans, propping himself up on his elbow to peer down at where they're joined. He blushes bright red in mortification. “Ah. It seems we've encountered a problem.”

 

Todd glances down, fighting off the embarrassment he feels upon looking over his own naked and debauched body to take in Dirk's in all its glory- and quickly spies the hitch in their plan. “Oh, my- _Dirk,_ ” he complains, and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry with frustration. “You were supposed to be in already when that-!”

 

“I'm _wildly aware,_ thank you, Todd,” Dirk says, shame faced and disappointed.

 

Todd sighs, looking down at it. Dirk pulled out too far, just a little too long, and now his knot was too swollen to have a hope of getting back in. Not without some _severe_ stretching, which Todd was _not_ down for. “It's okay,” he grumbles, trying not to dwell too much on what a pretty knot it is and how fucking _great_ it would have felt inside him. “It's okay.”

 

“Sorry,” Dirk mumbles, nuzzling Todd's jaw meekly. “I'm, ah… rather new to this side of things…”

 

“It's okay,” says Todd, bumping his forehead with his nose. “Me too.”

 

“So…” says Dirk, pulling back to look Todd in the eye with an abashed smile. “Where do we, erm. Go from here?”

 

Todd considers, reaching down to give his own dick a few leisurely strokes. A motion Dirk watches _intently._ “Any ideas?”

 

Dirk nods, swallowing thickly. “One or two.”

 

And then he pushes Todd back up the couch, wiggling himself down and hooking Todd's legs over his shoulders.

 

Todd doesn't even have time to catch his breath before Dirk's swallowing his cock down like it's an Olympic sport.

 

When he follows up _that_ power move with three fingers in Todd's ass, it's basically game over.

 

Todd comes with his loudest cry yet, heels digging into Dirk's back, hands fisted in his hair, body arching so high it's like gravity gives up on him a moment. It's like falling and flying all at once, it's heat and light and sweat and sweetness, it's intimately physical and yet almost an out of body experience.

 

Christ, it's the best orgasm of his _life._

 

_Fuck,_ Dirk's gonna be absolutely _impossible_ for a _week_.

 

Speaking of Dirk, he's not quite finished yet. After swallowing Todd's release- and not bothering to wipe a stray dribble of it from his chin which is just _a whole other thing-_ he crawls back up Todd's body, giving him a deep, salty kiss on the lips which Todd can do nothing but melt into.

 

And then he grips Todd's hip, and flips him onto his front.

 

“Mmf,” Todd grumbles, too exhausted and blissed out to be having anything to do with _moving_ right now. Or to think too hard about the ease with which Dirk just manhandled him- thank _fuck._ “Wha-”

 

He feels Dirk's hands on his thighs, pushing them carefully together. “Hold these, please,” he chirps, giving them a pat.

 

Todd has just enough awareness left to piece together Dirk's thought process- or at least the bit of it that pertains to him. He squeezes his thighs together, sighing contentedly into the armrest as Dirk arranges himself over his back warmly- protectively. Mumbles his approval as he feels Dirk's slick cock nudge between them, rocking down into the soft, tight heat of them. Whines in the back of his a throat as he feels that knot edge in too, squeezing it with his thigh muscles and fantasising quietly about what muscles he'll squeeze it with next time.

 

_“God,”_ Dirk whispers, breath tickling the back of Todd's neck. “Todd, you- you feel so good, you're…”

 

He grunts, his thrusts becoming staggered, erratic, knot nudging against Todd's oversensitive hole on its way down, coaxing a whimper from his throat.

 

“ _Perfect,”_ he breathes, nuzzling into his nape. “Perfect for me…”

 

Todd knows his biology- believe it or not, he _did_ occasionally pay attention in school. Knows multiple orgasms are a thing, and very much possible for omegas of any gender, albeit rarer for some.

 

But book facts are one thing, and rarely live up to first hand experience.

 

_“Dirk,”_ he chokes, burying his face face in the armrest as he feels himself letting go again, rutting helplessly into the cushions as it quakes through him like an aftershock.

 

And this time, Dirk isn't far behind.

 

He goes momentarily stiff, a long, taut line of muscle at Todd's back as he reaches his climax. His breath hitches prettily, lips pressed reverently to Todd's shoulder as he spills between Todd's legs, sensitive knot clamped between his thighs and still, _still_ he rocks shallowly in place, wringing himself dry, driving himself onwards until there's not a drop of pleasure left spill between them.

 

The thought of how it would feel if he'd left that knot where it was _supposed_ to be has Todd trembling with want.

 

Then again, maybe that's just the over stimulation.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps, rocking back against Dirk slightly.

 

_“Fuck,”_ Dirk agrees, voice muffled against Todd's skin.

 

“That… that was…”

 

Dirk chuckles hoarsely, stroking Todd's sides. “ _Wasn't_ it?”

 

Todd nods weakly, face buried in the soft leather. It's going to be a while till he finds any stamina to move again.

 

“Todd? Can you- can you look at me?”

 

“Ngh…”

 

“Look at me.”

 

He does so unquestioningly, tilting his head to the side to regard Dirk from the corner of his eye.

 

Dirk looks at him, pink-cheeked, sweat-slick, hair wild and lips red. He'd been biting them. Biting them to stop himself biting Todd. Shit. Todd feels... kinda light-headed.

 

And then Dirk smiles, as goofy a post-sex grin as Todd’s ever seen. “Hello.”

 

Todd snorts, tension he hadn't realised he'd been carrying bleeding away. “Hi.”

 

“...Hello.”

 

“...Are you broken?”

 

“Quite possibly.”

 

“Well, put yourself back together,” Todd mumbles, snuggling down into the couch. God, he's so _tired_ … “Gonna do it properly next time.”

 

“...Next time?”

 

The note of hope in Dirk's voice has Todd cracking his eye open again. He looks up at him, heart doing a little flip in his chest at the way Dirk's watching him. God, how does he fit so much _stuff_ in his expression? How does he wear his entire heart in his eyes?

 

“Yeah, Dirk,” Todd whispers, reaching down to find Dirk's hand on his waist, cover it, squeeze it. “Next time.”

 

Not that he thinks he _deserves_ a next time, or that Dirk should want one from him of all people, but…

 

He'll take what he can get.

 

Dirk nods, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Okay,” he smiles, petting Todd's sides softly. “Next time.”

 

A yawn catches Todd by surprise, he stifles it in the armrest. “Shit,” he laughs. “I'm exhausted.”

 

“Mmm,” Dirk agrees, getting comfy on Todd's back. He makes no moves to slip his still-knotted cock from between his thighs, no move to get up and get something to clean them both up.

 

And frankly, Todd couldn't give less of a shit.

 

He drifts off to the smell of soft, satisfied alpha. To the whisper of hot, musky breath in his ear, and the heavy, meaningful press of supple lips on his throat like a promise.

 

None of which are currently setting off the alarm bells he'd come to expect.

 

…Y’know what? Plenty of time to unpack that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that, pervs.
> 
> I'll definitely be writing more for this series- but I'll be posting stories as I write them, so the chronology will likely be all over the place. It's not gonna be plotty though, so continuity is inessential and you can pick and choose which ones you want to read.


End file.
